


Your Hold On Me

by Genesis3Chi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Yuuri Appreciation Week, Consent Checking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Failed kink negotiation?, Kink Negotiation, No one will take my ridiculous lady Vitya away from me, Scissoring, Vika is a goofball even in the bedroom, attempts and suggestions of BDSM and breathplay but not gone through with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesis3Chi/pseuds/Genesis3Chi
Summary: Vika and Yuuri have been planning a special scene for quite some time. The location is set, the stage prepared... the costume and the script? Not so much.AKA, the sexy outfit doesn't fit and Yuuri isn't as prepared as she hoped she'd be for domming Vika into submission.Chubby Yuuri Week Day 6 – Clothes





	Your Hold On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is soooo lateee, I'm sorry but this piece just did not want to work with me. We all know Vika is a sub baby but Yuuri didn't want to play ball and it just went completely out of control. But hey, it's done now! XD
> 
> Hope I recovered the situation well enough after Yuuri noped out of mistressing.

“Oh come _ on _ ! I can’t  _ believe _ this!” Yuuri’s frustrated shouts echoed from the hotel ensuite, startling Viktoria awake from her doze.

“Yuuri?” she asked, rousing herself and knocking on the bathroom door.

A little yelp of surprise on the other side, followed by a rather obviously fake "Nooothiiiing. I'm okay, everything's fine." A hesitation then a more commanding tone, put together and collected. "Go back to your place Viktoria."

She did as she was told, meekly slinking onto the bed to await her wife. 

It had been Vika's idea. Yuuri had introduced her to someone as "My wife, Katsuki Viktoria Nikorova." (Their little compromise on how best to have both names, since they had both dreamed of taking the other's name.) And something in Vika had melted. No one she was remotely familiar with had called her Viktoria in such a long time, Vika or Vitya or other diminutives were far more natural. And Yuuri had noticed the reaction, particularly when they got home that night and Vika took her knickers off and they were still a little damp.

So Yuuri had planned and consulted Vika on her idea. And Vika loved it. Next time they left Hasetsu and were in a hotel with at least better soundproofing that paper walls, they would play.

The bathroom door opened and Vika's heart leapt into her throat and into her crotch all at once. Stunned and speechless but also able to feel her heartbeat pounding in her clit already.

Yuuri was a dream in a leather miniskirt and crop top - neither of which were quite big enough and it was the hottest thing Vika had ever seen.

"I hope you have been good, Viktoria," Yuuri said, striding out from the bathroom, one step hitting the doorjamb with a satisfying click but otherwise muted by the carpet. She had black heeled boots on to match the top and skirt.

"Y-yes." Viktoria stammered out, gobsmacked with the image Yuuri presented. Black shoulder-length hair tied back into a semi-severe bun, makeup sharp and dark. It was a bit Lilia-esque but Viktoria discarded that thought immediately.

"Good, now, um…" Yuuri faltered, a brief look of panic flashing across her face.

"Please come to bed with me Madame Yuuri."

"Vika," Vika listened, the scene obviously broken. "I don't know what to, um, do?"

Vika put on her most demure expression of innocence, "Straddle me, Mistress."

Yuuri recovered her composure, nodding. "Viktoria, lie down."

Viktoria more fell than reclined, slain by how hot the sight of Yuuri's underboob was as it struggled against the constraints of the top. The eruption of thigh from beneath the skirt, perfectly flush and smooth. And it was going to encompass her entirely. Viktoria whimpered as Yuuri mounted the bed, careful to avoid her boots ruining the duvet.

A fingertip pressed beneath Viktoria’s chin, arching her neck upwards into a kiss. The finger remained as their mouths moved, a permanent pressure, a reminder that Viktoria received only at Yuuri’s whim. Her bottom lip was sucked into Yuuri’s teeth, nibbled and nipped at, a little shiver going through Viktoria at the flash of Yuuri’s eros-filled smirk. Yuuri pulled away, her fingertip trailing down to tap at Viktoria’s throat almost thoughtfully. She took a deep breath and looked down at little Vika beneath her.

“There’s something I want to try,” Yuuri hedged.

Vika’s eyes widened, little tremors of excitement coursing through her. “What is it?”

“You enjoy this,” she gestured down at herself, “It’s not my thing but I’m happy to go along with it. Well… um… would you be okay with subverting it a little?”

“You want me to be domming?” Vika asked hesitantly, thrown. This was not something she had ever expected from their dynamic.

“No!” Yuuri shook her head, pushing Vika’s shoulders back down from their tensed position. “Just one thing.” Yuuri held up a finger, leant forward slowly to press it against Vika’s lips. “You get control of one thing, and one thing only.”

Vika was confused, slightly alarmed, and horny as fuck. She opened her mouth to respond and Yuuri shook her head, grinning.

“Viktoria, I am going to ask you to do something for me.” Viktoria was lightheaded with the seesawing going on, up and down like a yo-yo. She refocused on Yuuri when she grabbed her wrist. Yuuri pulled Viktoria’s hand up to her throat and held it there, resting against the vulnerable skin. Yuuri’s flush was travelling down across her chest, and Viktoria could feel her pulse under her fingertips, pounding. “Later, I would like you, Viktoria, to put your hand just here,” she adjusted Viktoria’s fingers just slightly till they rested comfortably around the contours of her neck. “And when I tap your head, I want you to squeeze, just like this.” Yuuri’s hand covered Viktoria’s and applied what felt like way too much pressure, and Vika’s eyes bugged.

“Yellow,” Vika said.

Yuuri let go immediately. Vika’s hand flopped down onto her stomach with a smacking sound. They both flinched at the loud noise in the thick tension.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Vika said.

“You won’t,” Yuuri assured, no doubt on her face.

“You want me to  _ choke _ you.”

Yuuri bowed her head a little, cheeks reddening further. “I’ve done it to myself quite a lot.”

Vika blinked.

“I had to be quiet at the onsen, thin walls, I dunno when I realised it but somehow I got the idea that when I held my breath I was quieter and oh my god, coming is amazing when you’ve not breathed in even for a few seconds. You suddenly can breathe again and it’s this extra layer. It’s like the relief at the end of a panic attack, everything comes into focus and it’s just—” Yuuri exhaled, head tilting back and eyes a little glassy.

“I think I’d have to work up to that, if at all,” Vika said, reaching for Yuuri’s hand to squeeze it. Yuuri bit her lip, hunching in a little on herself but nodded, other hand pressed to her flaming cheek.

“I am so embarrassed right now,” she said.

“You’re not having to realise that maybe Freud is right about appreciating things from your formative years.” Vika shuddered, playfully grinning at Yuuri till she laughed, just a small titter.

“I think we may have substantially killed it.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right.” Vika held her arms up like a child demanding to be carried. Yuuri rolled her eyes and fell into the embrace.

“So… I can take the outfit off now?” Yuuri asked, snuggling into Vika’s shoulder and softening with a slow sigh.

Vika made a contemplative noise before she said, “Nope,” and squeezed Yuuri to her chest. “Cuddles first.”

“You’re such a child,” Yuuri pushed against Vika’s shoulder to try and get away only to be hugged tighter.

“We’re not going there.” Vika nuzzled into Yuuri’s hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and relaxing.

“It really is uncomfortable. Hard to breathe.”

Vika raised a brow.

“In a bad way.”

Vika released Yuuri. Slid her hands down to the base of the tiny top and helped her peel the sticky skintight leather off. After a struggling getting it over Yuuri’s shoulder blades there was a gasp of relief as her boobs fell free, a distinct impression left on the surface by constriction.

Vika traced the marks, “Sorry.”

Yuuri waved her off, “It was a learning experience at least.”

“So, skirt? Heels?”

Yuuri smiled devilishly, “I quite like the heels y’know.”

“They look amazing on you.”

“But I’m sure you could take the skirt off if you really want to, it is a bit constricting.” She winked. “I can hardly open my legs.”

Vika gulped. “That won’t do,” she agreed, pushing Yuuri upright and flipping them so she was on her back. Sliding down Yuuri’s body, one hand cupping a breast as she went, Vika came face to face with Yuuri’s skirt. “Off with you,” she said to the skirt. “You’re stopping me from seeing my friends.”

Yuuri giggled, “Your friends?”

“I think you’ll find your thighs are my best friends, I live my best life with your thighs around me.”

Yuuri shook with restrained laughter, mussing Vika’s hair. “I love you,” she said.

Vika kissed her left knee. “Love you,” kissed her right knee, “And you,” up a little to mid-thigh, “and you,” inner thigh, “you’re great,” swapped sides, “you’re pretty amazing too.”

Yuuri’s thighs trembled. “Get this skirt the fuck off me.”

Vika happily complied, dragging the resistant fabric down over plush, wonderful thighs. She gasped, delighted, and that beautiful heart-shaped smile came out to play when she saw what lay underneath the skirt, or rather, didn’t. “Yuuri, you went commando! That’s normally my department.”

“Couldn’t bloody fit anything under that thing.” Yuuri gestured at the similarly irritated reddened skin of her hips.

Vika frowned and stroked over Yuuri’s waist, hips, the swell of her bum, “Ouch, you didn’t need to force it on for me y’know.”

“I wanted to  _ try _ ,” Yuuri said, “And kinda angry that I’ve gained so much - that should have fit me perfectly.”

Vika kissed Yuuri’s little bit of lower belly pudge. “You’re perfect,” she said against the lovely soft squidgy abdomen, rubbing her face against it.

“Me, or my gut?”

“Yes.”

Yuuri rolled her eyes and shook her head at her ridiculous wife.

“In fact, I love this little bit here so much, there’s something I wanna do.”

Yuuri looked down as Vika looked up. “What?”

Vika’s gaze turned dark and lidded. “Move with me.” And Vika manoeuvred them both until she was lying flat on the bed, head and shoulders propped up just a little. And Yuuri was sat on Vika’s stomach, Vika stroking along her thighs to encourage her up into a kneel with her arms against the wall. Vika grinned, obscured from Yuuri’s view by layers of boob, fat, and a bit of her thighs. “This is such a great view,” the disembodied voice of Vika said, giddy.

Yuuri adored her wife sometimes, even when she was endearingly frustratingly silly. She could be argued to love her even more when she surprised her by lunging up to kiss her stomach, supporting herself by holding her ass. A little eep escaped Yuuri as she shifted her weight to lean on the wall.

Vika pecked down from Yuuri’s belly button, over the swell of her gut and to the still slightly flattened first hairs of her mons. She sucked in a breath, relishing the clean, slightly damp smell of sweat and reigniting beginnings of arousal. Rubbed her nose against the swell before withdrawing a little to raise a hand and part Yuuri’s vulva by running her palm down the middle, loving the little hitch of Yuuri’s breath as her fingertips just skirted round her clit and grazed her labia.

“Hi bestie,” Vika tapped Yuuri’s clit in greeting and Yuuri jolted just a little, chuckling.

“I thought you said my thighs were your best friends?” Yuuri challenged, smirking down at Vika, eyes glinting just a little.

“Ack! Do you mean I can’t have a hierarchy of friends?” Vika inverted her hand to twirl her fingertips in Yuuri’s juices and swirl around her entrance before slowly slipping in her middle finger.

Yuuri hummed, eyes closing. “Best is an absolute,” she said, “Ah, you can’t actually have more than one  _ best _ friend.” Her breath hitched as Vika’s finger rubbed and crooked into her insides, stroking.

Vika shook her head, butting against Yuuri’s left thigh before thinking a moment and scraping her teeth over it. Yuuri’s eyes opened just enough to watch Vika catching a softer part of her inner thigh and sucking the skin into her mouth.

Yuuri grunted as Vika licked and sucked, slowly sliding her index finger in as well, making the two fingers walk up against her g-spot. Vika released Yuuri’s thigh from her mouth with a pop, kissing the purpling mark before turning her head just a little and sucking against it again.

“Heart shape!” she exclaimed proudly, looking up at her wife while spreading her two fingers apart to run parallel to each other, up and down.

Yuuri’s shoulders shook, leaning against the wall more as she looked to see that yes, Vika had made a heart-shaped love bite. Little tears of laughter escaped her as she leant on her forearms instead of her hands. Vika thought to herself there were few better sights than a wife weakened by joy and a little bit of excitement.

That little bit needed to be a lottle bit though, so Vika set to it, squeezing Yuuri’s ass as she sat up a fraction for a better angle. She pulled her fingers out of Yuuri and swiped them from entrance to clit, smearing the fluids over labia and hood before stroking ever so gently around the emerging clit, forming a little circle around it. Yuuri exhaled a long low “Ahhhhhh,” so Vika circled a little closer, kissing the crease of thigh and groin and lipping along what would have been pantyline. Vika trailed her fingers back down, one either side of Yuuri’s clit as she went, upping the pressure just a little before sliding back into her entrance, working a third in alongside and come hithering.

Yuuri shifted her legs a little and Vika stilled to let her adjust, the new angle bringing Yuuri lower on the wall and closer to Vika’s face. Vika slid her hand up from Yuuri’s ass, up her side, over the slight sensation of her ribs and to rest on her left breast, thumb running beneath and massaging upwards. With her other hand she pressed her palm up against Yuuri’s vulva, the lowered angle making it easier to stretch her thumb up, let it pull just a little against labia, shift and Yuuri gasped, got it.

Vika knew her wife well enough by now to know the direction, pattern and pressure that worked best, the motions that just made her laugh, the things that were uncomfortable and those that garnered no reaction whatsoever. But all this knowledge never took away from her satisfaction over getting a reaction from the most amazing woman on the planet.

Vika rocked her hand in this way for a while, alternating thrusts and swirls over her clit, little tremors running through Yuuri before Vika stopped, withdrawing her hand with an unhappy moan from Yuuri. She opened her eyes again to glare at Vika, only to watch her lick her hand clean - a sight that never failed to enthrall Yuuri, no matter how many times she saw it, the absolute  _ relish _ with which Vika drank it up.

Then Vika dove in to lick at Yuuri, placing a first kiss to her clit and the smallest little suck before working her way down, pulling one labium into her mouth and rolling around her tongue, cheeks flush with happiness. From there Vika put her hands on Yuuri’s hips and brought her face flush to her entrance, tongue dipping in and a little moan escaping as she entered her own little paradise.

Yuuri’s head lolled, everything upwards and downwards of her core unresponsive as Vika’s tongue worked in her. Little kitten licks, deep reaching so that it must have been hard work, swirling motions of zigzags and side to side. A kiss and forceful press of lips against her entrance again before Vika lunged up to suck at her clit and Yuuri groaned as Vika’s hand went back to her entrance, fingers sliding back in to grind against her g-spot while the full force of her mouth was unleashed on her clit, laving licks, smacking kisses and all the suction she could muster. Yuuri whimpered under the onslaught, falling fully against the wall, cheek pressed to the cold plaster as a fourth finger curled inside her and she realised Vika’s other hand was missing.

It was the sound and motion of Vika’s other hand that brought Yuuri over the edge. Yuuri glanced over her shoulder to spy Vika’s missing hand in her own pants, moving frantically as half her hand and her mouth worked Yuuri like an instrument. Vika’s little noises of desperation did Yuuri in, shudders overcoming her as little gasping pants of overstimulation rang out and she rolled aside, flopping onto the bed next to Vika, enjoying the waves and shocks of pleasure and warmth rolling through her.

Vika was shaking, conflicted on the one hand by it being down her pants and desperate to get herself off to join Yuuri in buzzing afterglow, but on the other to be attentive to her wife. Yuuri removed the complication by flolopping somewhat ungracefully on top of Vika, stopping the motion of her wrist with the waist of her pelvis.

“Hi bestie,” she said, eyes still a bit hazy and very flushed, glowing one might say.

“Hi,” Vika responded, blinking slowly. She was  _ extremely _ turned on and wanted to do something about it thank you very much wifely-one.

“Want some help with that?” Yuuri didn’t wait for an answer, resting her elbows next to Vika’s shoulders and rolling her hips.

Vika’s hand was still trapped. Yuuri didn’t seem to care about that. After another roll of her hips, nor did Vika. In fact, it was a pretty fantastic arrangement. Each grinding motion pressed the weight of Yuuri’s lower body into Vika’s hand and directly from there onto her pubic bone and her clit. Vika wasn’t going to last from the beginning, already so close from just the sight of Yuuri coming, so it was just dotting the I’s and crossing the T’s when Yuuri looked down at Vika and said, voice sultry and rough from her own orgasm, “Come for me, Viktoria.”

Viktoria might have started sobbing as she shattered around her fingers and beneath the wonderful weight of her wife. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone but Yuuri though… 

Maybe Chris.

**Author's Note:**

> Next and last piece is already half written and will feature omegaverse and I am ridiculously in love with it so get excited!


End file.
